


Don’t be so Lazy

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Tsubaki/ who is coming, based of a drama cd that someone told me about, cuddles near the end, just general - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When everyone left for the night, Mahiru thought that Kuro would want to spend some time with him, but when the Servamp picked up his game device, and ignores Mahiru, the Eve decides to do something about it.





	

Mahiru sighed, already feeling bored just by watching his Servamp. After everyone left his apartment, after a day of fun in the snow, it was just Kuro, Mahiru, and Kuro’s gaming device. And the lazy bluenette refused to put it down no matter how much Mahiru tried to talk to him. Honestly, the Eve was already getting sick of it, and it’s only been thirty minutes since the Servamp picked up the thing. Watching Kuro, Mahiru bit his lip, and gently nudged Kuro’s foot underneath the kotatsu. When the red eyes met brown, Kuro saw the boredom and irritated air the Eve was starting to manifest.

 

“What?” Kuro lazily asked, eyeing Mahiru, but still playing the game. When another winning song came on, Mahiru felt his eye twitch slightly. If Kuro glanced down at the game one more time, the Eve felt like he was going to snap. Kuro stared at the twitching Eve with confusion, but when some kind of battling music started to play on his game device, he glanced down. “Hold that thought Mahiru.”

 

“That’s it!” Mahiru yelled, getting out of the kotatsu, making his way towards Kuro. The Servamp glanced up, surprised to see Mahiru launching himself at him, and with a strangled and loud ‘meow’ Kuro tried to under the kotatsu to avoid his angry Eve. Mahiru felt his eye twitch more, and decided to follow the bluenette. He was going to get that game device if it was the last thing he did. “Come back here Kuro!”

 

Kuro felt the kotatsu lifting up as Mahiru followed him under, and when he tried to get out the other side, his legs got tangled, and Mahiru quickly shoved Kuro out from under it, and straddled him, as they fought for the game device. Kuro raised it over his head, as Mahiru struggled to reach for it as he kept the Servamp pinned. When he couldn’t reach it, the Eve slowly squirmed higher on Kuro, who whined in protest as he noticed the brunette getting closer to his beloved game. Reaching again, Mahiru just about had it, but Kuro jerked his body, and Mahiru lost his balance as he fell backwards, and tightly gripped Kuro’s thigh as he tried to balance himself again.

 

“Mahi..ru!” Kuro groaned out, feeling Mahiru’s hand grab at his leg. Hearing the sudden uncomfortable groan, Mahiru finally straightened himself out, and saw the slight blush on his Servamp’s face as he looked at the Eve’s hand on his leg. Mahiru blinked, and slowly looked at his hand, trying to figure out why Kuro made that weird noise. Blinking more, the Eve decided to squeeze his hand again, and when he saw Kuro’s eyes widen, and another uncomfortable whimper climb out of his mouth, the sudden memory flashed in his head, and he smiled devilishy down at the nervous bluenette. “M-Mahiru…D-don’t..it feels w-weird.”

 

“Are you sure Kuro?” Mahiru asked, putting his hand more into the Servamp’s thigh, as he gently let his nails scratch at the soft skin of Kuro’s thighs. The bluenette took a deep breath in, and slowly squirmed, as more uncomfortable groans and curses came out of his mouth. Mahiru frowned when the Servamp didn’t seem to be laughing at his tickling. Even when Tsubaki had tickled Kuro for the little while, the bluenette didn’t laugh, but that was Tsubaki, which the Eve could understand. But this is him, Kuro’s Eve, so why didn’t the Servamp feel comfortable enough around him to allow him to hear his laugh? “Come on Kuro. You know you want to laugh. Those groans aren’t going to last forever if I keep this up.”

 

Kuro let out another curse because he knew Mahiru was right. When his youngest brother tickled his foot without mercy, the Servamp truly was about to laugh, but luckily Mahiru stopped the activity before he could. Kuro could already feel his defenses weakening as his body began to squirm from Mahiru’s nails scratching his thighs, and the smile the teen had on his face while he was doing it. Putting his hands to his mouth, Kuro let go of the game device, and let it clatter to the floor when a smile began to twitch its way onto his face. Mahiru saw the device close on the floor, and glanced at it. Honestly, he didn’t even want it anymore, all he wanted is for Kuro to laugh and have a little fun at least. It didn’t seem like the Servamp was ever happy, and Mahiru wanted to change that.

 

“Ma-hirrrruuuu,” Kuro whined through his hands, as his body fought against the tickling that was going on. Mahiru watched as the Servamp threw his head back, as he body squirmed left and right. The Eve felt every hitch of breath and shiver, as Kuro’s legs began to kick, and more breathy gasps made their way out of his mouth. Moving his hands up, Mahiru gently squeezed Kuro’s hips with one hand, and snuck the other one up his shirt to gently scratch at his stomach. Hearing a small hiccup, Mahiru smiled. “N-nooooo.”

 

Having Mahiru’s hand actually touching bare skin was much worse then Kuro thought it would. It felt worse then when Tsubaki had a hold on his bare foot, but even if it did feel worse, Kuro could feel the warmth of his Eve’s skin on his, which was a little more comfortable then his younger brother’s. Mahiru heard a slight strained giggle rise from Kuro, and looked up to see the Servamp’s eyes slammed shut as his hands struggled to stay on his face to hide the smile that finally made it’s way on his face. Even if it was just a giggle, it was enough to make Mahiru smile more, and try harder.

 

“Come on Kuro,” Mahiru taunted, letting both hands reach under the Servamp’s shirt now, gently poking into his sides, and squeezing them. Kuro keened, as his body jerked up as the pressure points on his sides were nudged. Squirming harder, Kuro tried to lower is elbows to stop Mahiru’s tickling, but it didn’t work, and the Eve slowly went up more, and dug into his lower ribs. At this point, Kuro couldn’t take it anymore, and as he lowered his hands, his internal wall crumbled, and the breathy giggles slowly turned into quiet and strangled laughs. Mahiru glanced up as he heard this, and felt his eyes widen as he took in the childlike smile that etched itself onto Kuro’s face. “K-Kuro…wow.”

 

“Nohoohohohoho!” Kuro cried out, finally feeling himself breaking as his Eve rubbed small circles into his ribs with his thumbs. Mahiru watched as Kuro’s arms flailed, like they had no idea what to do as his squirming began to grow more in strength to the point where Mahiru was having a hard time holding him down. Dragging his fingers up more Kuro’s ribs, Mahiru let his fingertips just tap at the opening of the struggling bluenette’s armpits when the Servamp let a uncharacteristic high pitched squeal out, and grabbed at Mahiru’s wrists. “P-plehehehehease! St-stohahahahap! No m-morehehehere!”

 

Even when the Servamp had a hold of his Eve’s wrists, he couldn’t get them away from his body, as Mahiru scribbled his way down Kuro’s ribs, sides, stomach, and hips. It felt like a trillion of feathers were climbing up his skin, and Kuro wanted to just climb out of it so bad. Mahiru snickered at the panicked laughs and snorts that came out of Kuro’s mouth as he squeezed his hips, and drew lines on the Servamp’s waist where his shirt lifted up from all his squirming. When the Eve noticed tears start to gather in Kuro’s eyes, he wanted to finished it with one last thing, so as he made his way back up to tickle Kuro’s ribs again, Mahiru lifted his shirt up more until the pale stomach could be seen trembling from all the laughs that shook the Servamp’s body.

 

“One more thing Kuro,” Mahiru whispered, spider tickling Kuro’s ribs as he bent his face down, and pressed his lips into the bluenette’s tummy. Kuro felt this, and let out a nervous giggle through his breathy laughter. Mahiru heard this, and let a smile rise as he took a deep breath, and blew the biggest raspberry he could manage right on Kuro’s cute belly button. Kuro’s eyes widened, and a loud yell made it’s way out of his throat as his hands fell to Mahiru’s hair as he tried to push the brunette away, but Mahiru’s face stayed on his tummy as the Eve’s fingers played Kuro’s ribs like an instrument. “Having fun yet?”

 

Kuro shook his head as his laughs began to lose their strength, and his hands finally left Mahiru’s head, as they fell limp to his sides, and his body stopped fighting as all his energy left him. Mahiru noticed the Servamp stopped fighting as his laughter when silent, and huge tears clouded the red eyes, and made their way down the Servamp’s cheeks. Blowing one last short raspberry, Mahiru watched as Kuro’s hips twitched slightly, and the Servamp shook his head tiredly. Smiling softly, Mahiru took his hands off Kuro’s ribs, and pressed little butterfly kisses up the cute quivering stomach, listening to the small giggles Kuro let out, as he tried to get his breath back. Pressing one last kiss to Kuro’s innie, Mahiru slowly got off the tired Servamp, and gently rubbed comforting circles into the bluenette’s panting tummy. Kuro hummed, and opened his eyes slightly to look at Mahiru. 

 

“N-no more,” he whispered, and Mahiru nodded, and laid beside the tired Servamp. Kuro relaxed his body, and Mahiru watched as his panting breaths slowly faded into small breaths as sleep tugged at the Servamp. The Eve smiled at the sight, and carefully pulled the Servamp’s shirt down, and smile at the little whine Kuro made. When tired red eyes opened and stared into brown, Mahiru couldn’t help but wipe the tear tracks away from Kuro’s face with his shirt, and when they were gone, Mahiru stood up. “W-where…you going?”

 

Mahiru snickered when a yawn interrupted Kuro’s sentence, and when the Eve came back, Kuro saw him carrying two huge pillows, and a huge fluffly blanket. Sitting down again, Mahiru lifted Kuro’s head slightly, and placed it on one of the pillows, and then laid one down for himself. Lying down, Mahiru snickered more when Kuro slowly slugged his way over to him, and pressed his head right on the Eve’s chest, as tired arms wrapped around his waist, and their legs tangled together. Mahiru blew out a sigh, but smiled, and rolled the blanket on top of them. Once everything was secure, Mahiru wiggled closer to Kuro, and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. Kuro purred, and pressed his ear to Mahiru’s chest, listening to the quiet heartbeat that was beginning to gain a slow beat as the Eve began to fall asleep.

 

“Did you have fun?” Mahiru yawned out, closing his eyes. Nothing he did could keep them open, so he listened to Kuro’s soft breaths as the Servamp was deciding his answer. Kuro snuggled more into Mahiru’s chest, and his hold tightened slightly. Mahiru smiled softly, and hugged him closer as well. “Good…I’m glad…g-goodnight…Kuro.”

 

Kuro listened to Mahiru’s breath even out as the Eve fell into a comfortable slumber. Even if the Servamp didn’t want to say it, today was a good day. In fact, it was the best day Kuro ever had since they made the contract together. Looking at the sleeping Eve one last time, Kuro let a soft smile rise on his face, as he closed his eyes, letting Mahiru’s lulled heartbeat act as a lullaby. After a few minutes, both Eve and Servamp were fast asleep in each other’s embrace with soft loving smiles on their faces.


End file.
